Te odio, Kenny
by CrimsonHarmony
Summary: Le quitó la virginidad, convirtió el sexo casual en un ritual y después le exigió algo serio. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese imbécil? Kenneric. Para Festival Fanfic.


**Disclaimer: **Trey Parker y Matt Stone son dueños de South Park. No sé qué me harían si leyeran esto...

**Vanilla dice... **Es mi primer fanfic con esta pareja. Es algo extraño, bizarro, enfermizo... Lo mío no es el Kenneric, creo que me va más el Cartyle, o quizá es que me gusta ver a Cartman con Kyle. Yay, masoquismo~ (?).

**Advertencias: **... Sólo diré que lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo Uu.

**Prompt cortesía de: **supermmonstrumm**.****  
**

* * *

**Te odio, Kenny.**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, la sensación de haberse quedado dormido unos minutos de más le produjo furia. Todavía estaba oscuro y por la ventana se alcanzaba a apreciar la luna. Había un silencio pequeño y ciertamente intranquilo, fácil de atravesar por la calma que rondaba a esas horas para las personas que continuaban dormidas en sus camas; para él no significaba más que otra batalla perdida.

Kenny se quitó las sábanas de encima con un movimiento brusco. El aire viciado le produjo asco, contrario a lo que horas antes lo habría excitado. Se levantó de la cama, desnudo y con ganas de orinar.

En el suelo sólo estaba su ropa, unas botellas de cerveza vacías y unas cuantas colillas de cigarrillo. En la mesita de noche no había nada, nunca había ni habría nada aunque él quisiese con todas sus fuerzas ver _algo. _Las paredes estaban maltratadas y en la habitación sólo estaban una cama, una silla vieja y esa mesita. Nada que adornara o le diera una vista al cuarto, quizá sólo el paisaje afuera de la ventana ─repetitivo para Kenny─: la luna, unas cuantas estrellas y una montaña lejana. El baño era igual de pobre e incluso con vista más repugnante.

Sí, ésa era la habitación de siempre, el hotel de siempre.

¿En qué momento sus intenciones se vieron malinterpretadas?

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, Kenny no se acuerda de cuando dejaron de tener ocho años ni de cómo perdió su virginidad a tan temprana edad. No sabe los nombres de las chicas con las que tuvo sexo desde entonces porque jamás le pareció relevante; eran unas putas y ya.

Recuerda cada detalle de la forma en que sedujo a Eric Cartman porque el alcohol se le pasó en el cumpleaños de Stan. Fue hace un año en su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Su casa era un caos; ya nadie estaba sobrio, ni siquiera Kyle, quien había hecho una apuesta con su mejor amigo de no caer bajo los efectos de la cerveza al menos pasada las tres de la madrugada. Ellos también terminaron acostándose, incluso antes de la medianoche.

Con todo, el rubio avistó a su siguiente presa, tirada en el sofá con la cara manchada de merengue.

"_No sabía lo que hacía", _se justificaba repetidas veces cuando lo tachaban de marica. Y es que ésa no era su primera experiencia homosexual, Butters podía demostrarlo, ya que, estando con él, no había ingerido ninguna droga o bebida que le provocaran impulsos indeseados. No, incluso podía presumir de una relación que no llegó a consumarse por burlas que terminaron por separándolos.

Kenny sabía lo que hacía, por supuesto que sí. Nunca se arrepentía de sus impulsos, de los actos que éstos traían consigo, ni de las consecuencias. Incluso estando sobrio, sabía que al conseguir la ebriedad, terminaría en la cama con alguien… O con _algunos._

¿Por qué romper la tradición, entonces?

─Hey, pedazo de mierda… ─llamó desarticuladamente y tambaleándose con la misma gracia que los demás beodos de allí─, ¿terminaste comiéndote todo el pastel?

─No imbécil ─contestó con palabras igual de inconexas─, ¿estás ciego o qué? Hay más allá en la mesa, pobretón estúpido.

─Lo sé ─sonrió con picardía e ignoró los demás insultos─, pero creí que sabría mejor viniendo de ti, maldita bolsa de grasa.

─ ¿Qué es lo que…? ─la pregunta quedó incompleta. Sus labios de pronto fueron lamidos por el chico que tenía enfrente, quitándole los restos del pedazo de pastel.

Kenny siempre imaginó el sabor de los labios de Cartman; pensó que sabrían a salsa de KFC o a cualquier otra comida condimentada, incluso quizá a chocolate, pero esa noche sabían a betún de fresa, extremadamente dulce, por cierto.

Ya se esperaba el empujón que recibió, pero eso no lo hizo más que levantarse del suelo con dificultad y provocar más placer en su interior.

─ ¡Qué carajo contigo! ─balbuceó mientras se pasaba la diestra por la boca para quitarse los rastros de la saliva ajena─. Si quieres cogerte a alguien, entonces ve con Bebe o úneteles al judío y a Stan, ¡pero no te me vuelvas a acercar o te arranco el pene! ─el gesto pareció despertarlo, hasta el embeleso de todo lo ingerido se le quitó.

─ ¿Eso es lo que se merece tu M. A, culón? ─chantajeó aunque sabía que no lograría nada con ello. Se apuró y se le encimó, colocando una pierna entre las de su nada cooperativa víctima.

─ ¡QUÍTATE, GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA! ─protestó con la misma irregularidad de antes, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, no muy eficaces al fin y al cabo.

─ ¿Cuánto más piensas fingir? ─cuestionó, entre divertido e indeciso─. Sé que más allá de tu jodido orgullo te he gustado desde hace tiempo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Eso era una confesión de amor indirecta?

Había una línea muy delgada entre el sexo y el amor o el cariño, eran cosas abismalmente opuestas y aun así… ¿Por qué hacía esto por primera vez en su desgraciada vida?

─ ¿Qué dices? ─Cartman alzó una ceja, tenía el cejo fruncido y Kenny no sabía si el rubor era o por el alcohol, por el calor que hacía en la casa de Stan o porque de verdad la vergüenza había hecho efecto en su ojete interior.

─N-no estoy seguro ─admitió, pues en ese estado no se podía dar el lujo de mentir. Saltó del sofá, dispuesto a terminar con eso e ir por otra cerveza, quizá irse a buscar a Butters para deshacerse de lo caliente que se sentía.

─ ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ─se incorporó como pudo y le persiguió, por poco se cae.

─No fue nada ─se detuvo y se volteó a verlo.

─Sí que lo fue.

─ ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ello? ¿Te gustó o qué? ─inquirió a modo de burla, aunque con los ánimos caídos.

─Jah, buen chiste ─comentó con la arrogancia de siempre.

Una tensión creció en aquél instante. Dejando la música de lado, los gritos, gemidos y demás factores ruidosos. Kenny suspiró y Catman desvió la mirada.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ ¿Entonces qué, idiota?

Curveó los labios a modo de molestia, sabía que la única forma de demostrar algo, era actuando y no andándose con juegos o rodeos. Se le acercó y jaló de su camisa para que sus labios se juntaran en un beso.

─ ¡AGH! ─el castaño ladeó el rostro─. De nuevo, ¿qué mierdas te sucede?

─ ¿No es obvio? ─en ningún momento lo soltó de las ropas, es más, lo obligó a que lo mirase─. Eres más estúpido de lo que creía, porque te estoy diciendo que siempre me has gustado, desgraciado barril de manteca.

─Estás borracho, Kenny ─sonrió de lado─. Y hazme el favor de soltarme.

─Y tú también ─apretó los labios─, por eso puedo decírtelo ahora.

─Ya veo, así que por fin admitiste que soy demasiado atractivo como para que te resistas, ¿no es así? ─su altanería era más incluso estando ebrio─, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Pedirme matrimonio?

─… ─entrecerró los ojos y le miró con desprecio, era eso lo que lo había hecho caer a sus pies; maldito sea.

En una fiesta sin importancia se vino a dar cuenta de algo que sí lo era. Estar pegado a él durante toda su vida tenía que traer repercusiones en su vida, ¿no?

Y la lucidez vino en un momento de insensatez auto-provocada. No entendía muy bien eso de los sentimientos y jamás quiso intentarlo, por eso prefería el sexo casual con cualquier persona que se le cruzara en el camino. ¿Pero sólo buscaba metas tan simples porque el verdadero objetivo, a pesar de tenerlo a diario a su lado, era meramente inalcanzable?

Bufó y se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, ¿enserio era capaz de pensar en cosas como esas estando así de deplorable?

─Oye Kenny, ya suéltame ─exigió Eric, pero sin moverse ni un ápice.

Ahora lo tenía en sus manos, débil y sumiso por el alcohol y lo mucho que había comido. ¿Era su oportunidad para descubrir si sus deseos eran correctos o no eran más que cavilaciones desafortunadas?

Sí. Los impulsos respondieron en su interior con un intenso énfasis.

Pero, la única manera de demostrarle a Eric Cartman algo como eso, no era besándolo o insinuándosele, era violándolo directamente.

Sujetó sus muñecas y lo tiró al suelo. De nuevo estaba sobre él y nada lo apartaría de allí.

─Ya me cansé… ─alzó la rodilla y por poco le golpea en los bajos, eso si Kenny no le hubiera detenido.

─Vas a dejarte o va a ser peor.

Una ligera chispa de terror apareció en sus ojos, lo supo y por eso los cerró enseguida. Sabía disimular el miedo cuando lo sentía, incluso estando borracho.

─Vamos Kenny, no te enojes ─dijo como si todo aquello no fuera más que una broma de mal gusto.

─Nadie ha dicho que lo esté… -Se inclinó y le volvió a plantar un beso, esta vez fue mucho más intenso a pesar de cuanto se resistía el otro. Introdujo su lengua y jugueteó con la de él, ciertamente inerte por su necedad de no dejarse llevar ni un momento por su _mejor amigo_.

Aún sabía dulce, demasiado. Sonrió para sí cuando dejó de besarlo, se había llevado unas cuantas mordidas que sangraban.

─Siempre pensé que serías así en el sexo ─confesó mientras le quitaba los pantalones cortos que llevaba, por encima del bóxer se notaba su miembro, ya acorde a la situación y a disposición de Kenny─. Ah, y además, así no se te ve tan pequeño.

─Tsk ─le dio un jalón a la camisa negra de su amigo ─de muy mala calidad─, hasta el punto en el que se la rompió y su pecho quedó al descubierto. No debió soltarle las muñecas, ¿verdad?

─Hey ─no dejó su labor ni desvió su atención de aquella hombría que estaba estimulando suavemente con la diestra, sentía una extraña curiosidad por ella y ni se inmutó por las agresiones recibidas, de hecho las agradeció, así ya no se la tendría que quitar.

─ ¡M-mph…! ─lo tomó por sorpresa, en realidad.

La verdad era que Eric seguía siendo virgen y nadie se había atrevido a explorar lugares tan inimaginables. Masturbarse era una cosa y que otro te masturbara era diferente. Las manos del rubio eran escurridizas ─porque ahora empleaba ambas─, y sabían exactamente qué hacer. Jodida experiencia, lo dejaba en ridículo ante un chico pobre.

─ ¿Sabes qué es divertido? ─bromeó Kenny cuando tuvo un contacto directo con el falo de su compañero para comprobar lo que tenía en mente─, que ya te has venido.

Rio porque en verdad le producía gracia humillar a aquél ser tan egocéntrico y narcisista. Saber que tan rápido se había rendido sólo podía significar una cosa: que la estaba pasando de maravilla.

─ ¡Lárgate! ─le soltó un inútil puñetazo al estómago. No logró nada más que alejarlo unos centímetros de sí, y seguido de esto, se quedó tumbado en el piso porque los efectos del orgasmo y sus espasmos lo sorprendieron en su agresividad y su embriaguez todavía latente, por poco se quedaba dormido. Sin embargo, Kenny tenía otros planes.

Con la sonrisa burlona aún plasmada en su rostro, éste se metió dos dedos entre los labios para humedecerlos con su saliva. No se tomó demasiado tiempo en esto porque además de tener cierta urgencia, el otro estaba perdiendo otra pelea: la de mantenerse despierto. Definitivamente no sería para nada excitante violarlo en tal estado.

─Culo gordo, ¡no me hagas lo mismo que Butters! ─protestó, golpeándolo en la cara con un manotazo que apenas hizo despertarlo.

─Vete a la mierda, deberías sentirte afortunado porque te di un privilegio como este ─apenas si se percató de que había sido agredido y de que ya no tenía puestos los boxers.

─Entonces hacer esto debería merecer que me hicieran una estatua ─señaló con un floreo e introdujo ambos dedos en su recto, tan brusco y áspero como prometió para hacerle regresar a sí.

Catman no se hizo esperar, los ojos por poco se le salen de las orbitas cuando sintió tal cosa. Dolor, un intenso dolor le llenó el cuerpo de golpe.

─Hijo… de puta… ─susurró, tan bajo que Kenny no alcanzó a escucharlo, pero supo que se trataba de un insulto, muy esperado y habitual en él.

─Estás estrecho ─se quejó, haciéndose paso en su interior─, supongo que te dolerá… ─tenía que admitirlo, era bastante entretenido tenerlo en tal posición, debía regocijarse y grabar el momento dentro de su cabeza.

─No sé cuánto sexo gay has h-hecho ─vacilaba al hablar, la sensación era tan intensa que le volvió a dar un tirón de un pedazo de camisa. Kenny obedeció y se inclinó de nueva cuenta, claro está, sin interrumpir su tarea─, pero te mataré, Kenny, juro por mi cabrona vida que lo voy a hacer... ¡GAH! ─luego, un alarido y un escupitajo a la cara de su "agresor".

Más impasible que nunca, el rubio sintió aquella sustancia resbalar por su mejilla. Se aprovechó de lo cerca que estaban para morderle el labio inferior, cobrándose de lo de hace un rato y haciéndole sangrar; sus dedos empujaron un poco más hondo y salieron en menos de un segundo.

─Terminarás siendo una sucia puta, ¿y sabes? ─se desabrochó el pantalón como pudo y rozó su entrada con el miembro debajo de la ropa interior─, es así como me gustan.

─Te odio─ saboreó su sangre cuando le ensució la comisura de los labios, el golpeteo de la hombría ajena lo hizo desesperarse y enojarse más de lo que ya ─, y hazlo de una maldita vez, no voy a aguantarte toda la estúpida noche.

Sí, él era la autoridad y debía obedecerle. Dejó al aire su impaciente miembro y lo introdujo de a poco, considerando que era su primera vez. Y en sí, ya no sentía que aquello era una violación.

─ ¿Qué esperas? ─volvió a decir, evitando cualquier tipo de sonido que denotara placer o excitación, aunque en realidad, sentía un tremendo dolor.

─Te dije que estás estrecho ─repitió con la misma urgencia que él.

─ ¡Cállate! ─gruñó, alguien podría escucharlos─, introdúcelo y ya, carajo.

─P-pero…

─ Que lo hagas de una puta vez ─exigió nuevamente, casi rasgando la alfombra con sus uñas, quizá así resistiría lo que supuso que vendría.

─Ah ─suspiró de la misma manera que lo haría un niño siendo reprendido por su madre. Rió otra vez porque no dejaba de verle la gracia, y con todo, le metió en dicha cavidad, estrecha aún.

Kenny recuerda el número de estocadas que le dio esa noche porque fueron muy pocas, ambos llegaron al orgasmo en minutos, cosa que no le pasaba tan a menudo a menos que de verdad la chica tuviera unos pechos grandes. Cartman fue el primero, pero Kenny lo segundó en minutos.

Se acuerda que cayeron rendidos y que mancharon la alfombra de la casa de Stan, pero nunca se lo dijeron. Recuerda que se despidieron con un beso cuando se fueron de la fiesta, cansados y borrachos aún.

A la mañana siguiente, Cartman le dijo que le dolía tremendamente el culo y que lo mataría. Pero su amenaza jamás se hizo realidad.

Días después, aquello se convirtió casi en un ritual porque Kenny no podía evitar seducirlo. La experiencia le había dejado en claro que era él quien debía satisfacer sus deseos ninfómanas hasta el día de su muerte. Ya no quería más putas porque ya tenía a una a la que podía nombrar suya. (Si Eric se enteraba de que seguía llamándolo de tal forma, seguro que ahora si lo mataba).

Han pasado tres años desde ello. Cartman iba a la universidad ─pagada por su madre, pues nunca fue bueno en los estudios y no tenía ninguna beca como Stan o Kyle─. Kenny trabajaba porque la escuela nunca fue lo suyo.

Siguen teniendo encuentros casuales casi todos los días cuando terminan sus jornadas. Eric se escapa de los dormitorios y Kenny del cutre departamento que se consiguió a buen precio.

Lo han hecho ya en todas partes: parques, estacionamientos, baños públicos, parques de diversiones, supermercados y hasta debajo de la mesa de un restaurante. A veces los han descubierto y esto les incita a seguir cometiendo tales actos. Adoran joder al mundo.

Y sí es así, ¿por qué todavía no son una pareja formal?

Kenny dejó de buscar chicas en las esquinas o de ligárselas en lugares públicos. Cartman sólo lo busca para tener sexo.

─Oye, Cartman ─habló cuando un líquido blancuzco le ensució las manos, producto de la estimulación ajena─, ¿tienes novia?

─No, no la tengo ─entrecerró los ojos y miró el cielo. De noche los parques eran bastante tranquilos.

─ ¿Te gusta alguien?

─… ¿Por qué diablos preguntas?

─Sólo tengo curiosidad ─mintió el rubio, suspirando y dejándose caer al césped.

Había intentado decírselo varias veces, pero siempre fallaba por una u otra cosa. ¿Qué intentaba? Exigirle algo más serio, igual que él le exigió aquella noche que se apresurara y lo penetrara, exactamente igual.

─Hm, lo que digas.

─… Estaba pensando…

─Huh, qué novedad.

─… ─bufó, esta vez no se iría con la derrota, no una octava vez─…, que quizá deberíamos ser… P-pareja.

Abrió los ojos de pronto, igual que cuando sintió los dedos ajenos en su interior esa vez.

─ ¿Te refieres a ir con algo serio?

─Ahá ─le observó de soslayo.

─Está bien ─aceptó el chico y se incorporó─. Mañana comenzamos, ¿está bien? Me voy, no me gusta dormir aquí. Nos vemos.

Tardo más en decir todo eso que en irse. ¿Enserio lo había convencido?

Fue bastante fácil, pensó Kenny. Al día siguiente todo sería diferente, por fin. Su renuncia a la "buena vida" no había sido en vano, después de todo.

Se vieron en la calle de siempre, pero no fueron a ningún lugar que hiciese referencia a lo que eran antes, no. ¿A dónde fueron ahora? A un hotel.

Cartman pidió una habitación y también la pagó porque seguía recibiendo todo el dinero que quisiera de su mamá. Y Kenny, Kenny no lo entendía para nada.

Seguro era una broma, ¿ahora él se estaba burlando como cuando lo tenía en el piso hace unos años? Debía esperarse una venganza como esa, luego, su recompensa.

Tuvieron sexo como locos, llevaron unas cervezas y fumaron unos cigarrillos. Y siendo Kenny quien más alcohol ingería, lo atacaba un sueño inmensamente tentador al correrse dentro de aquél culón.

¿Y qué pasó? Sucumbió y cerró sus párpados, rindiéndose. Para cuando despertó, Cartman ya no estaba a su lado, ni su ropa en el piso ni una nota en la mesita de noche.

Porque lo que Cartman entendió por la palabra "serio" o "estabilidad", era una cama y un lugar eternos para tener sexo, constante y sin la mirada curiosa de terceros o de policías que los arrestaran.

Y, cuando al otro día intentaba pedirle una explicación, éste no lo dejaba. Volvían a repetir un ritual invisible y Kenny se quedaba dormido, situación de la que Cartman se aprovechaba para largarse sin dar detalle alguno.

Esa noche en particular, cuando se quitó las sábanas con brusquedad; cuando el aire viciado a sexo y alcohol le produjo asco; cuando se levantó de la cama y cuando sintió ganas de orinar, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue al desear algo que ni en un millón de años se le concedería.

No tendría más que un hotel barato, un baño horrible y una visión repetitiva afuera de la ventana. Ah, y esas ganas de orinar al despertar, y quizá también el resultado de orgasmos que no le pertenecían en la cara.

Maldito gordo.

─Estoy cansado ─admitió Kenny mientras le besaba el rostro cuando éste pretendía repetir lo de noches pasadas─, ya no… quiero que seas una puta, mi puta.

─… ¿Qué acabas de decir? ─le empujó.

─Que ya no quiero tener más sexo contigo.

─Eres un malagradecido ─empezó Eric─, después de que fue tu culpa que me hiciera gay, que perdiera mi jodida virginidad… Que hijo de puta.

─Deja de hacerme sentir culpable de algo que yo no hice adrede ─frunció el ceño y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros─. ¡Estaba ebrio!

─Quítame las manos de encima…

─Todavía no lo entiendes ─negó y se pasó una mano por el rostro y los cabellos rubios.

─ ¿Entender que fui engañado por alguien tan miserable como tú? ─sonrió de medio lado, Kenny lo escuchó reír por lo bajo, pero no estuvo seguro.

─… Sé cuánto tardas en tener un orgasmo; sé qué punto te hace comportarte como un gatito hambriento; sé qué te excita. Eso… ¿Eso es algo como "amor"?

El castaño lo volteó a ver, atónito, pero aparentando la misma supremacía de todos los días.

─Tú… Tú sabes quizá las mismas cosas de mí ─sonrió Kenny─, y apuesto a que también te acuerdas de la noche en la que lo hicimos por primera vez.

Se mordió el labio, tal y como haría alguien a quien han descubierto haciendo algo indebido. Le dio la espalda y gruñó, no quiso enseñarle el rubor que apareció discretamente en sus mejillas.

─A ti también… ─continuó Kenny─, te deberían alzar una estatua. Por tu jodida culpa dejé de frecuentar vaginas.

─Jeh ─Eric estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo. Se volvió a él cuando estuvo seguro de que ya se le había bajado la sangre─, ¿y qué esperas que haga al respecto?

─Quédate conmigo, maldita bola de grasa ─frunció los labios y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta. También se sentía estúpido explicándole todo eso.

─… Te odio Kenny, eres el peor M. A de la historia ─bromeó.

─Imbécil, imbécil…

Esa fue la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos. Así es, las primeras veces tuvieron que dejar de ver con el sexo casual. Ahora eran un todo en una relación de verdad.

Cartman dejó de ser su puta y Kenny… Kenny se volvió su pobretón mil veces favorito.


End file.
